ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO
by horus100
Summary: España es enviado al pasado por accidente ¿que hara? ¿utilizara todo lo que sabe para convertirse en la nacion mas poderosa del mundo? o ¿intentara impedir las tragedias que convirtieron el mundo en lo que es ahora?
1. Chapter 1

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

PROLOGO

_Si tuvieras la oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado, lo harias?_

_Si tuvieras la oportunidad de evitar los desastres y horrores que hicieron el mundo tal como es ahora, lo harias?_

_**Lo harias?**_

España se levanto sudando y nervioso, había tenido unos sueños extraños en estos meses .No se lo quiso decir a nadie porque o lo tachaban de loco como a Inglaterra o le decían que no tenia porque preocuparse. Se fue a la cocina y tomo un ligero desayuno ya que no tenia mucho apetito y miro el reloj aun faltaba mucho para que comenzase la reunión .

-**Tienes que ir a esa estúpida reunión? La verdad no se porque vas si al final no haceis nada.**

España se volteo para ver el origen de la voz y se vio a si mismo pero con la diferencia de que el tenia los ojos rojos ,el pelo un poco mas largo recogido con una coletilla y con algunos mechones plateados.

-Tengo que ir porque no tengo mas remedio, ya lo sabes

El aludido solo resoplo. Esto también era otra cosa extraña que había sucedido , unos días después de cortar con Lovino, cuando estaba solo en su casa se le apareció su antiguo yo ,Dario el Imperio Español .Aquello le sorprendio pensaba que había desaparecido después del desastre del 98, pero este le respondio que solo estaba dormido. Despues de eso se convirtió en su amigo y confidente. Cuando venia alguna nación a visitarle Dario entraba en su cuerpo para que no lo descubrieran haciendo que los ojos esmeraldas del español tuvieran algunas manchas rojizas.

**-Pero esta vez voy contigo ,aunque me hayas contado lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia .Quiero ver como ha quedado el mundo. Estoy harto de estar encerrado aquí.**

-Seguro que te aburres…-suspiro-Pero bueno, si insistes…

Dario entro en su cuerpo y se encaminaron a la reunión .Mientras llegaban Antonio le explico los avances tecnológicos y sobre los países que no conocía ,el aludido escucho con interés y solo interrumpia para hacer algún comentario .

**-Que estupidez de arma –comento con desprecio cuando le conto lo de la bomba nuclear-De que sirve si deja las tierras inhabitables y infértiles durante décadas y al final los efectos te pueden perjudicar?-Cosa que Antonio le dio la razón.**

Al final llegaron al edificio y cuando estaban por los pasillos, se tropezaron con Lovino.

-Que miras bastardo , piensas que voy a volver contigo? Pues espera sentado, porque nunc-

**-Quieres callarte ya? Estupido italiano- escupio Dario en el cuerpo de Antonio-Crees que tengo YO ganas de volver con un mocoso malcriado que lo único que hace es insultar y quejarse de todo?**

El italiano se quedo con la boca abierto iba a responderle pero su boca no lograba articular palabras ,asi que se largo en dirección a la reunión

"!Se puede saber que has hecho¡" pensó el español

"**Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como te insulta?"**

"La verdad…la verdad es que ya estoy harto-se sincero el español-Harto de que me traten como a un inútil ,harto de que me insulten, harto de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer ,harto de todo el sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar…-no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas- Ojala, ojala ESTUVIERA MUERTO"

"**Antonio"¡-se sorprendio por lo que había dicho, pero en el fondo lo comprendia . Antonio tuvo que soportar muchos malos gobiernos, inestabilidad política y crisis económicas una tras otra y ,cuando no estaba, una guerra civil que lo destrozo.**

"**No te preocupes- limpiando las lagrimas , mira si quieres descansa un rato y yo hago la reunión por ti"**

Antonio acepto y dejo que Dario tomara el control de su cuerpo y se dirigio a la reunión sin ver que Francia lo vio todo y se preocupo por su estado. Aun recodaba aquella conversación que le preocupo .

FLASHBACK

España ,Francia y Prusia se habían reunido en un bar para tomar unas copas. España se mostraba alicaído por cortar con Lovino.

-Vamos Antonio, no me digas que aun piensas en ese italiano¡ Espero que no pienses volver y suplicar que te de una oportunidad¡ keseseses- se rio el prusiano.

-Vamos Antonio no estes triste , si quieres te puedo ayudar a olvidarlo-dijo el francés con una cara de pervertido.

El español esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-La verdad es que ya no pienso en Lovi , lo que pasa es que la situación en mi país no me va muy bien que digamos…

-Vamos Antonio ,seguro que al final lo logras superar.

-No se Francis la verdad es que ya estoy muy cansado de las broncas de mi jefe y de Alemania. Durante estos siglos lo he pasado muy mal y pocas veces he tenido un respiro.- conteso amargamente Antonio-La verdad es que a veces desearía desaparecer.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron en silencio atonitos , nunca habían a España tan deprimido .El siempre había sido el mas optimista y animaba a los demás con una sonrisa .El español se levanto y se despidió .

-La verdad es que me preocupa España ¿no crees que deberíamos acompañarlo?- pregunto el prusiano

-No ,necesita estar solo .La verdad jamas había visto a España tan triste ,espero que se recupere pronto.

-Y yo Francis, y yo…

FIN FLASHBACK

Francia entro a la reunión y se sento al lado del español ,para estar seguro de que estaría bien y comenzó la reunión .

Dario observo analizo y observo a todas las naciones se alegro de ver que sus ex-colonias estaban bien ,miro con rencor a Inglaterra y a su excolonia Estados Unidos aun no podía creer que ese payaso fuera la primera potencia mundial , se sorprendio de que Alemania fuera Sacro Imperio Romano y era ironico ver que su pareja fuera Veneziano y este sin saber quien era en realidad.

-Spain¡- grito una voz, se volteo para ver que era el odiado ingles- Levanta esos controles que tienes en Gibraltar¡ Es que nunca lo entenderas ¡? Nunca tendras a Gibraltar¡NUNCA¡

Dario estuvo a punto de sacar su alabarda y decapitar a ese cabron ,pero no quería meter en problemas a Antonio ,asi que se mejor le contesto.

**-Bueno si no puedo tenerla al menos disfrutare jodiendote- sonrio con burla.**

-España seria mejor que lo hicieras-dijo Alemania ,sorprendido por el tono de voz del español

**-Tu cállate Sacro no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.**

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta al ver como se dirigía al alemán ,pero Veneziano estaba en shock por el nombre que había dicho.

-Porque llamaste a Alemania ,Sacro? –pregunto el italiano con temblor en su voz.

**-Pero es que no lo ves? Por favor si es idéntico a Sacro.**

El aleman estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza y se vio asaltado por una sucesión de recuerdos. Grito de dolor y se desmayo.

-ALEMANIA¡ALEMANIA¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA¡-Grito el italiano sacudiéndolo

Idiot Spain¡ Que has hecho?¡-le grito el ingles

**-Yo? Nada ,simplemente ha recuperado la memoria.**

-Eres un imbécil, no me extraña que Lovino se hartara de ti y te dejara.

**-Pues no creo que debas sentirte orgulloso , porque la verdad es que nadie te soporta y aun no has superado que tu querido Alfred se independizara.**

-Retira lo que has dicho¡-grito el ingles levantándose del asiento

Las demás naciones estaban entre socorrer a Alemania y ver como se desarrollaba la pelea.

**-No solo eres un amargado que ni tu propia familia te aguanta y que encima hablas solo. **

-Son criaturas mágicas y las puedo ver porque puedo hacer magia¡

**-Siiiii eres un gran mago si lo único que llegas a hacer es invocar a Rusia que luego te da una paliza con el tubo o con el latigo**

Los latinos se partieron de risa al imaginarse la escena y Rusia dijo que el español no mentia lo que provoco que mas naciones se rieran.

Inglaterra estaba rojo de rabia y saco su varita y su libro de hechizos.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que este mago es capaz de hacer¡

**-Uhhhhhh, mira que miedo . Seguro que tu patética magia es incapaz de matarme- le desafio el español**

-Soy capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas¡

-Antonio creo que deberías dejarlo ya.-murmuro Francia al ver como se estaba desarrollando la discusión

**-Ah si¡ –dijo Dario ignorando a Francia y levantándose de su asiento-Venga, a ver si puedes hacerme algo¡ Que me vas hacer? Un Avada Kedabra? O pediras ayuda a Voldemort para matarme?**

Aquello fue demasiado perdiendo el control y la cabeza, el ingles lanzo un rayo verde de su varita que impacto en el cuerpo del español, el cual salio despedido golpeándose en la pared. Rapidamente Belgica, Lovino ,Portugal y Mexico fueron a auxiliar al español .

Que ha pasado?-murmuro Antonio ,Dario del golpe se había retirado dentro de su cuerpo y Antonio había recuperado el control.

-No pasa nada hermano-le dijo Portugal aliviado de que estuviera bien-Arthur te lanzo un hechizo pero parece que no te ha hecho nada.

-Si al final ese cejon presume mucho de hacer magia pero no…!DIOS MIO ANTONIO ESTAS DESAPARECIENDO¡-grito Mexico

Antonio miro sus manos y vio que estaban transparentes. Pero no sentía dolor

-Arthur arregla esto ahora mismo¡-grito Belgica

No, no se que hacer… - dijo Arthur

Noruega y Rumania buscaban en sus libros de magia algo para cotrarrestarlo pero no encontraban nada.

-BASTARDO ,AGUANTA QUIERES?¡SI MUERES NO TE LO PERDONARE NUNCA?¡-grito Romano con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Lovi, pero estoy muy cansado-contesto el español esbozando una triste sonrisa cada vez se hacia mas transparente.

-Paulo, podras cuidar de mi territorio por mi?

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ESTO NO ES NADA, ERES UNA DE LAS NACIONES MAS ANTIGUAS DE EUROPA Y HAS DOMINADO MEDIO MUNDO?¡-grito Portugal llorando-NO PUEDES ACABAR ASI?¡

-Por favor papa aguanta- dijo sollozante Mexico

-Ah Maria ,perdóname haber sido tan mal padre y por haberte hecho tanto daño ¿Podras decirle a tus hermanos que me perdonen?

-No tienes porque disculparte- dijo Mexico llorando agarrando la mano de su padre-Has sido un buen padre para nosotros.

-Me alegro.-dijo España, cada vez se veía menos - Belgica te agradezco que hayas ayudado tanto cuando eras mi subordinada ,siempre fuiste muy especial para mi, Lovino siento lo de antes pero creo que no deberías insultar tanto, no tienes porque ser asi solo por tener miedo a que te hagan daño. Decidles a Gilbert y a Francis que echare en falta irnos de copas y emborracharnos. Y a-a-a-España cerro los ojos y desaparecio completamente.

-NONONONO PAPAAAAA-chillo Mexico llorando en el suelo

Belgica se agarro a Lovino llorando a lagrima viva mientras intentaba consolarla. Portugal se había quedado en shock y cuando se recupero se abalanzo sobre Arthur y empezó a estrangularlo.

-ARREGLALO, ME OYES?¡TU HAS PROVOCADO ESTO ARREGLALO?¡-Al final lo separaron America y Rusia .

-Lo siento…pero no se lo que hice-dijo Arthur .Aun no se podía creer lo que había hecho.

El resto de las naciones se quedaron en silencio o algunos llorando por la muerte del español.

000000000000000

Belgica estaba limpiando la biblioteca . Ella y Lovino iban a la casa del español para limpiarla .Ya habían pasado unos meses de la tragedia y habían hecho un funeral en su honor ,los latinos lloraban desconsoladamente, Paulo recibió el territorio de su hermano porque ese fue su ultimo deseo y Arthur estaba encerrado en su casa buscando la forma de solucionarlo pero no encontraba nada. Belgica había perdido su actitud alegre ,Romano ya no era tan molesto y Alemania después de despertar recupero sus recuerdos de cuando fue Sacro Imperio Romano , Veneziano se hubiera alegrado si no fuera por la tragedia que eso conllevo.

En España las noticias no eran alentadoras: toda la familia real había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y en El Prado obras de gran valor habían desaparecido y no encontraban ninguna pista .En las cámaras de seguridad se podían ver los cuadros desapareciendo literalmente y había testigos. Las naciones intentaban comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no lograban entender que es lo que pasando.

Y no tenían ni idea de las consecuencias que esto provocaría.

00000000000000000000000

**ESTE ES EL COMIENZO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Cap 1

Oscuridad eso era lo único que veía . Mirara donde mirara estaba todo oscuro. ¿Asi que , aquí era donde iban las naciones que morían? Pensaba que se reuniría con su madre (Iberia) y con su padre (Cartago) y al fin podría estar junto a ellos después de que Roma los matara y tomara bajo su custodia a el y Paulo.

-¡Señor España! Por favor despierte¡

Esa no era la voz de su querida Belgica? Entonces, esta en el paraíso?

-!Bastardo quieres despertarte, ya¡ Me muero de hambre¡

-Porque no lo dejamos aquí? Con suerte coge una pulmonía y se muere.

Vale , a lo mejor el paraíso no es . Como sea el infierno y tenga de condena aguantar a Romano y a Holanda durante toda la eternidad estaba jodido.

-Tendremos que avisar a su hermano a que vaya a ver al rey, por el?- pregunto Belgica.

-No , dijo que era algo importante y que solo su nación podía ir.

-Habeis visto que ropas mas extrañas lleva el bastardo?

España no lograba entender que es lo que estaba pasando, al fin consiguió abrir los ojos y una intensa luz lo cego .

-Que bien ha despertado¡ Estaba muy preocupada.

-Seguro que mi método que utilizo para despertarlo hubiera funcionado.

-Ya te dije que saltarle al estomago no es la forma para despertarle y no lo hagas si no quieres que te castigue sin postre

Al fin su vista logro aclararse y ver a su alrededor y se quedo con los ojos abiertos .Delante de el Belgica llevaba un traje de sirvienta , a sus piernas estaba un chibi Romano con un traje de sirvienta mirándolo enojado y al lado Holanda con su familiar hostilidad . Llevaban trajes del siglo XVI y pudo ver que se encontraban en el campo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo España

-Romano estaba paseando ,cuando te encontró tirado en el suelo inconsciente, entonces me aviso a mi y a mi hermano que en este momento estaba visitándome.

-Visita que por cierto ya se acabo , he venido para ver a mi hermana no a ver a este idiota . Yo me vuelvo a mi casa , ya nos veremos en el campo de batalla- Dicho esto se marcho .

-Batalla?- pregunto el español ¿de que coño iba todo esto?

-Si mi hermano quiere librarse de ti y empezó a luchar contra ti . Ya han pasado algunos años.

-Bastardo ,estoy hambriento¡ Quiero pasta para comer¡

-Romano el señor España tiene una reunión importante con el rey Felipe II . Asi que yo te hare la comida.

"FELIPE II ¡?QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO¡?" Penso el español

-Emma ¿podrias decirme en que año estamos?

-En el año 1583 ¿por?

La mente del español le daba vueltas , parece que Arthur con su magia no lo mato ¡ Sino que lo envio al pasado¡

-Bastardo ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el italiano algo preocupado.

-Eh… si si . Bueno entonces me voy a ver al rey.

-Eh… Antonio estas seguro de ir con esas pintas?-le dijo Belgica.

España se miro y vio que tenia las ropas de la época donde venia .

-Ehhhhhhh si mejor me cambio de ropa

-De donde has sacado esas ropas bastardo?-pregunto Romano.

-Es una larga historia. "Una muuuuuuy larga historia".

000000000000000000

Ya vestido con ropas acordes a la época , fue a ver a su rey que estaba en el monasterio del Escorial , ya quedaba muy poco para estar terminada esta obra monumental. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz infantil lo llamo.

-Señor España¡

Antonio se volteo para ver al hijo del rey, Felipe III .

-Hola chaval¡- dijo el español sonriente.

-Mi papa quiere verle , algo importante.

-Si ya lo se , en este momento iba a verle.

-No lo comprendo , ¿porque estamos siempre en guerra, no se puede firmar la paz?

-Creeme a mi me gustaría-suspiro la nación, entonces se le ocurrio algo – Pero si tanto quieres la paz cuando seas rey puedes luchar por conseguirlo.

El rostro del príncipe se ilumino-¿Entonces lo podre hacer?

-Claro que si¡ Ademas el pueblo te querra porque demostraras que te preocupas por ellos.-

-Pues lo hare¡-dijo de manera decidida el pequeño.

España sonrio y fue rápidamente al despacho donde encontró al rey de España ,Felipe II, rey del gran Imperio Español.

-Antonio…

-Majestad…

-Te he llamado para hablar de la situación de Inglaterra . Sus piratas subvencionados por la corona inglesa atacan nuestros barcos y colonias en el Nuevo Mundo ocasionando grandes perdidas ,además de que envía soldados a Flandes para apoyar a los rebeldes. Hay que pararles los pies mi intención es crear una gran armada para desembarcar en Inglaterra para destronar a Isabel I , hacer justicia al asesinato de Maria Estuardo y poner fin a esto.

España recordó esta conversación ,en aquel entonces estaba muy emocionado y soñaba con darle una paliza a Arthur en su propia casa. Pero todo acabo en un desastre: la armada fue derrotada y diezmada y también fue hecho prisionero por Arthur y tuvo que soportar sus burlas y vejaciones.

-Eso es todo España puedes retirart-

-Felipe…

El monarca se sorprendio su nación nunca le decía su nombre a no ser que el asunto fuera muy serio.

-Tu idea es muy buena y no me opongo ,pero conozco esos mares y son famosos por sus tormentas y allí se dan unos de los vientos más traicioneros y cambiantes del mundo, además de que los galeones españoles son grandes, pesados y lentos y serán muy difíciles de manejar en el canal de la Mancha .

-En ese caso que propones?-dijo el monarca interesado ,pocas veces veía a España tan serio.

España sonrio ,hace muchos años pensó en la forma de cómo haber podido ganar a Arthur en aquella batalla .Ahora la tenia y esta vez el seria el humillado y el gran perdedor.

"No ganaras esta vez Arturo, esta vez no" pensó el español y le explico su plan al monarca que cada vez se veía mas interesado en lo que decía el español.

0000000000000000000

Antonio se despidió del monarca , mañana perfeccionarían los últimos detalles. Se dirigio a su casa ,cuando oyo una voz conocida.

-**Antonio?**

España se dio la vuelta y el rostro se le ilumino.

-Dario¡ Donde estabas ,me tenias preocupado.

-**Me desperté en un maldito bosque y estuve dando vueltas cuando llegue a la ciudad-le conto- Alli la gente me miro raro por la forma en que me vestia y casi me echan a la hoguera acusándome de brujo, pero logre escapar. Entonces ¿no es un sueño? Hemos llegado al pasado de verdad?**

**-**Si he hablado ahora mismo con Felipe sobre el plan de invadir Inglaterra.

**Dario bufo- Me acuerdo de eso…**

-No te preocupes-sonriendo-le echo unas modificaciones al plan original.

-**Ja¡ Tengo ganas de ver la cara de ese cejon. Espera un momento¡-agarro a Antonio por los hombros- No te das cuenta?¡ Esta es una oportunidad de oro?¡ Sabemos lo que va pasar?¡ ¡PODEMOS CONVERTIRNOS EN LA NACION MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO¡.-grito emocionado.**

España sonrio malignamente todos los malos gobiernos, las crisis y las guerras que destrozaron su país . Podia evitar todo esto.

-El Imperio del Sol no caera.

**-El Imperio del Sol no caera jamas.**

**AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO , VEO QUE LE HA GUSTADO MUCHO A LA GENTE Y AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS. HAY OTRO FIC PARECIDO AL MIO DEL QUE ME HE INSPIRADO PERO EL PROTAGONISTA ES ARTHUR . PUEDE QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTESTE REVIEWS.**

**UN SALUDO **


	3. Chapter 3

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Nota: Los latinos ,en especial Mexico tendrán un papel importante asi que pido sugerencias y también que me digan sus ideas y opiniones para quede bien el fic y no me deje ningún detalle histórico.

Cap 1

-Belgica-dijo Romano, ella estaba limpiando la casa junto con el italiano.

-Si?

-No crees que el bastardo esta muy raro últimamente?

-A que te refieres?-mirandole

-No sonríe como un idiota ,esta mucho tiempo con su jefe cosa que solo hacia lo necesario y no me hace abrazos …

-Que pasa que echas de menos que te abraze?-pregunto ella sonriendo.

-No es eso , además nunca me gusto¡-grito molesto el italiano sonrojado.

-Entonces?

-Es que no se…No es el mismo bastardo alegre y ingenuo, ahora parece mas serio y responsable.

-Ahora que lo dices…-contesto pensativa Belgica-Si… no parece el mismo últimamente.

00000000000000

España y el rey se pasaban horas planificando y organizando el plan . Si funcionaba asestarían un gran golpe a Inglaterra. Aparte hablaron de otros temas como la situación económica del Imperio. España insto a Felipe a que eliminara los gremios y que concediera la libertad de industria bajo los argumentos de que si aumentaban mas los precios de los productos (provocado por la cantidad de oro que venia de America) y no aumentaba la producción generaría una gran inflación que provocaría la bancarrota de España. Otra cosa fue mejorar las defensas de los puertos para evitar futuros ataques y saqueos.

El rey escucho impresionado todas sus ideas y propuestas, estaba admirado por la inteligencia de su nación. Cuando acabo la reunión España debía ir a America para empezar con los preparativos del plan. Iria a descansar en su casa se despediría de sus subordinados y partiría mañana a primera hora. Estaba saliendo del palacio cuando se encontró con una inesperada persona.

-Paulo?

-El aludido se dio la vuelta .Tenia unos ojos esmeraldas y tenia el cabello largo. Eran prácticamente iguales ,pero Antonio vio que no tenia la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo .Entonces la cabeza empezó a dolerle mientras empezaba a recordar.

Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle mientras una furtiva lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, los recuerdos de la batalla que libraron, el hachazo a Paulo en el ojo que le dejó esa cicatriz para toda la vida, la daga del luso en su estómago, la mirada fría de su hermano durante la firma de la paz, tratando de como él contener las ganas de llorar, de mostrar lo que de verdad sentía.

"Pau, Pau"-pensó

-Irmao? Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Portugal preocupado por su hermano.

"No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir"-Si tranquilo no te preocupes es que estoy un poquito cansado ,mejor me voy a casa a descansar-Dicho esto se fue rápidamente ,dejando a Portugal un poco preocupado .

"**A que vino eso?"-pregunto Dario en su mente. Para evitar que los demas lo vieran Dario se metio dentro del cuerpo de Antonio.**

"Recorde lo que paso con mi hermano"

Dario se quedo callado comprendia lo que sentía Antonio ,al fin y al cabo estuvo allí.

"**No te preocupes podemos impedirlo" Antonio sonrio .Si, evitaría esa tragedia.**

0000000000000

España llego a su casa y anuncio que debía irse a ver sus colonias por un tiempo .Belgica le deseo un buen viaje y Romano se quejo de que se fuera. El español aprovecho para ir a ver su huerto de tomates, preparo la cena y al final se fue a su habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta (no quería volver a soportar que le saltara sobre su estomago)

Por curiosidad quiso ver que es lo que había traido del futuro ,aparte de su ropa, y hizo inventario: su móvil( que le resultaba inútil ¿a quien coño iba llamar?), su cartera y unas fotos de sus amigos del Bad Friends Trio y de su hermano Paulo.

Sonrio recordando esos buenos momentos decidio guardarlas para que no se perdieran y decidio irse a dormir.

0000000000000

-TIERRA A LA VISTA-Grito el vigia.

España cogio el catalejo para ver. Habia pasado un mes desde que partio y afortunadamente no se había encontrado con ningún navio corsario. Recordaba las batallas navales con Arthur y aunque también había luchado en alta mar con Francia y Holanda las del ingles fueron mas fuertes y intensas.

Desembarcaron en Nueva España donde en el futuro esa colonia se convertiría en Mexico. Sonrio con melancolía, el fue muy posesivo con sus colonias al igual que Arthur con Alfred y no permitio que se independizaran .Pero no tuvo en cuenta sus deseos y eso provoco que no le hablaran durante un siglo, aunque ellos también lo pasaron muy mal: como su querida Mexico cuando ese asqueroso yanqui le quito mas de la mitad de su territorio, cuando Chile tuvo que soportar esa horrible dictadura de Augusto Pinochet o el sufrimiento de Colombia de soportar las guerrillas de las FARC durante 60 años. Pero ahora tenia una nueva oportunidad y haría que sus hijos no tuvieran que sufrir todas esas calamidades. Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Papa¡

De pronto unos brazos envolvieron su figura y vio que una niña de unos 10 años de piel morena , con una melena castaña y con unos ojos de color café la estaba abrazando .Antonio se quedo confundido pero luego sonrio con alegría y abrazo a su hija.

-Hola Maria…

00000000000000

Los dos estaban paseando por el bosque cerca de la ciudad, mientras ella le estaba contando todas las cosas que había hecho y el escuchaba atentamente . Le llenaba de alegría y calidez su alma verla tan feliz .

-Entonces cuando tiempo vas a estar?-le pregunto

España le sonrio-Voy a estar unos meses contigo y con tus hermanos hace mucho que no os veía .

-Podras jugar con nosotros?

-Claro que si¡ Nada impedirá que no juegue con mis hijos¡ Especialmente tu, cada vez te ves mas guapa hija mia.

Nueva España se sonrojo, de pronto se oyeron cañonazos y gritos .

-Papa ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Maria asustada.

-No lo se –contesto España preocupado-vamos hija debo llevarte a un lugar segur-

-Oh porque tanta prisa Spain…

Padre e hija se dieron la vuelta para ver a un pirata rubio , con ojos verdes y con unas gruesas cejas.

-Arthur…

-Antonio que sorpresa verte por aquí ,pensaba que estabas luchando contra el holandés . Aunque esto no cambia mis planes solo vine para conseguir oro – se callo para mirar a la niña que estaba detrás del español- y a esa preciosa niña .

España se quedo blanco , recordaba eso la otra vez cuando estaba luchando contra Holanda el secuestro a Nueva España . La cabeza comenzó a dolerle cuando empezó a recordar esos horribles sucesos.

_-MARIA¡-grito el español. Cuando se entero se lanzo raudo a buscarla y al final logro localizar el barco del ingles . Aunque ese bastardo logro escapar pudo rescatarla._

_-Papa…-murmuro la niña llorando amargamente abrazado a su padre . Tenia el vestido hecho jirones y vio que tenia unos moretones en el rostro._

_-Tranquila mi niña ya paso todo-susurro acariciándole la cabeza._

_-Papa…el…el…_

_-El que? Te hizo algo?_

_-El me violo…_

000000000000000000

Inglaterra estaba un poco molesto, pensaba que el holandés mantendría al español ocupado mientras el secuestraba a su querida colonia. Habia oído rumores de que era hermosa y eran ciertos .Ya se imaginaba lo que haría con ella.

**-Arthur-susurro España con la vista en el suelo**

La piel del ingles se erizo , la voz del español era de ultratumba . Cuando alzo la vista se quedo congelado, los ojos verdes del español ahora eran de un color rojo sangriento.

**-Que querías hacerle a mi hija?-pregunto el español acercándose mientras alzaba el brazo y su querida alabarda aparecia en su mano y algunos mechones de su pelo se volvían plateados. El aura oscura que emanaba del español hacia que el ingles inconscientemente estuviera retrocediendo.**

-Solo quería enseñarle un par de cosas de la vida-contesto el ingles mientras su mano agarraba la empuñadura de su sable.

El español se movio como un rayo y el ingles a duras penas pudo alzar el sable para evitar el golpe. El español golpeaba con una rapidez inhumana y el ingles apenas podía defenderse . Arthur vio que España tenia intenciones claras de matarlo , grito de dolor la alabarda le hizo un corte profundo en el pecho.

**-Vas a morir cabron- dijo el español con rabia, mientras alzaba la alabarda para descargar el golpe final.**

El ingles se hizo un lado y decidio salir huyendo ,no podía ganar la pelea ya habría otra oportunidad. Cuando llego a la ciudad se quedo horrorizado al ver que sus hombres estaban siendo repelidos por los españoles, pero se fijo que eran hombres y mujeres los que estaban peleando y no soldados. Vio como un hombre acuchillaba hasta la muerte a uno de sus hombres y a una chiquilla clavar un tenedor en el ojo de otro y se lo sacaba .

-¡Capitan¡-grito una voz –y la nación se volteo para ver que era su primer oficial-Debemos irnos de aquí¡ Los españoles se han vuelto locos y nos están masacrando pero lo peor son sus oj…- no pudo terminar porque se oyo un disparo y el hombre se cayo al suelo muerto.

La nación se giro para ver quien disparo y se quedo blanco al ver que era un niño el asesino. Sonreia malignamente y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Aquello ya fue demasiado ordeno a sus hombres retirada, se subieron al barco y juro no volver jamas a ese lugar.

000000000000

El ingles logro esquivar el golpe y se fue de allí con el rabo entre las piernas. Cuando estaba a punto de perseguirle y rematar la faena oyo una voz

-Papa?

La nación se volteo y se olvido por completo que su hija estaba allí ,dejo un lado la alabarda y se acerco a ella

-Maria? Perdoname por haber visto esto seguro que estaras asustada y…

-¡HA SIDO INCREIBLE¡-grito la niña emocionada-¿¡HAS VISTO COMO ESE CEJON HUIA COMO UN COBARDE?¡ Y ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS HICISTE PARA APARECER ASI DE LA NADA LA ALABARDA?¡

El español estaba en shock ,o sea ¿Se puso completamente loco que ni Rusia seria capaz de pararle y la niña no estuvo en ningún momento asustada de el?

-No estas asustada?

-Porque? Tu eres mi padre y nunca me haría daño.

El español sonrio y abrazo a su querida hija y asi estuvieron un largo rato .

-Me enseñaras a luchar?-pregunto la niña-Seguro que si me enseñas sere capaz de defenderme cuando tu no estes…

El español lo pensó daba igual si se negaba porque algún dia sus queridas colonias se independizarían y tendrían que luchar .Decidio hacerlo y asi cuando no estuvieran bajo su cuidado estarían preparados.

-Lo hare pero no solo a ti , también enseñare a los otros . Os enseñare a todos.

Mientras abrazaba a su hija el español lo decidio .Sus colonias se convertirían en grandes naciones para que estuvieran a la par con las europeas y el se encargaría de ello.

**BUENO GENTE LES VA GUSTANDO? ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS **

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Cap 3

España lanzo un suspiro ya habían pasado años desde que llego y había hecho muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Obligo que los virreyes cumplieran las Leyes de Indias y protegieran a los nativos de la esclavitud y malos tratos .Otra cosa fue que un 40% del oro que saliera en las minas fuera para mejorar las defensas de los puertos y las ciudades ,logrando que los ataques de los piratas acabaran en fracaso.

En cuanto al entrenamiento de sus hijos , empezaron rápidamente . Les enseño a manejar la espada , el arco, la pistola, etc…Algunos como Argentina ,Ecuador ,Perú y Chile le suplicaron que les enseñara a manejar la alabarda ,pero apenas lograban moverla debido al peso de esta. A pesar de todo eran muy buenos combatientes y aprendían muy rápido.

España preparo todo lo necesario para el plan de invadir a Inglaterra .A veces volvía a España para comprobar con el rey que todo se encontrara bien .También hablo con el monarca para evitar que gastara tanto dinero en suministros y tropas contra los holandeses en Flandes . Ya que como el sabia España nunca conseguiría restaurar su poder sobre los territorios del norte y los rebeldes que conformaban las Provincias Unidas (Holanda) nunca lograrían conquistar las provincias del sur (Bélgica). Además de que el mantenimiento económico de la guerra durante un periodo tan prolongado contribuyó en gran parte a provocar las sucesivas bancarrotas de la Corona española a lo largo de los siglos XVI y XVII, y el hundimiento de la economía de España.

En su estadía en España, Antonio aprovecho para pasar el tiempo con Bélgica y Romano para ir a comer en el campo y disfrutar de su compañía .Ya que en el futuro no se veían mucho aparte de las reuniones .

También aprovecho para ir de copas con Francis y el le enseño algo que le llamo la atención.

FLASHBACK

-¡Antonio ,mon ami¡ Me he enterado de has conseguido que el ingles huya con el rabo entre las piernas .

-Si ese cejon se creía que podía hacerle algo a mi hija . Pero el maldito escapo. –respondió sombríamente España

-Pues no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados ha estado divulgando esta propaganda difamando tu gente- dicho esto le entrego unas hojas que Antonio reconoció . Era la propaganda que crearía la Leyenda negra española.

Antonio las cogió y las leyó la mayoría eran cosas que ya sabia. Acusaciones de matanza de nativos en América ,que los españoles eran crueles ,codiciosos…Vamos lo de siempre.

Sin embargo había un articulo que le llamo la atención. Hablaba de unos comerciantes ingleses que fueron a Nueva España y fueron masacrados por la gente del lugar .Según los supervivientes los ciudadanos del lugar se volvieron unos locos asesinos y decían que sus ojos eran completamente rojos como si estuvieran poseídos por el demonio.

-Joder…-murmuro el español.

"¿Dario crees que tuvo algo que ver con que perdiera los papeles?" pensó el español

** "No lo se pero si es así nos podría resultar muy útil"**

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de esto?- pregunto Francia interrumpiendo al español de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esto? Simplemente son tonterías. –contesto-A propósito ¿cómo te va con lo de las colonias?

-¡Me alegra que lo preguntes¡-respondió animado el francés- Me he encontrado con un pequeñín muy lindo que lleva un osito por todos lados. Su nombre es Matthew.

España sonrio ,estaba hablando de Canada .Se acordaba de lo feliz que estaba cuando lo cuidaba. Pero Arthur se lo arrebato en la Guerra de los Siete Años (1756-1763) y estuvo muy deprimido desde entonces. En ese tiempo España estaba gobernada por los borbones y le apoyo al final de la lucha con Los Pactos de Familia pero la guerra ya estaba perdida. Quizás si España hubiera entrado al principio de la guerra el resultado hubiera sido diferente.

Y así mientras charlaban y bebían España se comprometió a que Francis tendría a Canada .

FIN FLASHBACK

0000000000000000000000

Ya se acercaba el temido día .El día en que si su plan resultaba un éxito derrotarían a Inglaterra en su propia casa . España había terminado con los últimos preparativos y había concordado con el rey la fecha de la operación. Se encontraba jugando con sus colonias cuando llego un mensajero. Le entrego un mensaje , que España leyó y su semblante se volvió serio.

-Papa ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Catalina (Colombia)

-Nada , simplemente voy a enseñarle a un viejo amigo quien manda aquí.-contesto España esbozando una sonrisa.

00000000000000000000000

Arthur estaba nervioso su reina ,Isabel I ,acababa de informarle de que España había estado preparando una armada para invadir Inglaterra .

-Si ese spaniard cree que puede derrotarme en el mar va listo-murmuro.

Según los informes la flota había salido de Portugal bajo el mando del almirante de Castilla Don Álvaro de Bazán. Quien curiosamente se salvo de morir de tifus ese año.

N.A: Este almirante murió de tifus antes de la partida .Entonces el mando de la flota fue dada a Alonso Pérez de Guzmán, Duque de Medina Sidonia, que no tenia experiencia naval .

Rápidamente Inglaterra se subió a su barco y preparo la flota para responder al ataque. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que el vigía aviso de la llegada de los españoles. Cogiendo un catalejo Arthur se dispuso a ver las dimensiones de la flota enemiga y para localizar a su odiado enemigo. Entonces comenzaron a oírse los primeros cañonazos.

0000000000000000000

Arthur estaba literalmente saltando de alegría ,estaba junto con sus compatriotas celebrando la victoria. La verdad es que la batalla fue realmente rápida, ya que debido a la aparición de una tormenta obligo a los españoles a retirarse .Aunque la victoria fue para ellos la tormenta también hundió varios de sus barcos. Se encontraba celebrando la victoria junto con sus mejores marinos Francis Drake y John Hawkins. Cuando llego rápidamente un mensajero .

-¡Señor Arthur¡ ¡Señor Arthur¡

-¿Que pasa?-contesto malhumorado

-Los españoles han desembarcado en la costa este de Inglaterra y se dirigen a Londres ,saqueando y destrozándolo todo a su paso.-La sala enmudeció de golpe.

-Pero, pero ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE¡-grito Arthur-¡Hemos puesto en fuga su flota ¡No pueden haberse recuperado tan rápido¡

-Parece que es otra flota y se ha visto dirigiéndola su nación.

Inglaterra estaba furioso ,aquel español lo había engañado .Ahora entendía porque no estaba en la lucha.

0000000000000000000000

Antonio sonrió ,el plan había funcionado a la perfección . La flota que ataco a los ingleses había actuado como distracción y se habían retirado bajo la excusa de la tormenta. Mientras que la verdadera flota había partido de Nueva España en el mas absoluto secreto . Tenia bajo su mando una parte del ejercito de los tercios de Flandes comandado por Juan del Águila que habían llegado allí en la flota de las Indias .

-¡ESPAÑOLES¡- grito Antonio, todos voltearon al ver que su nación les estaba hablando-¡HOY VAMOS A DEMOSTRAR A ESOS INGLESES LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE METEN CON NOSOTROS¡HAN SAQUEADO ,HAN DESTROZADO NUESTRAS CASAS Y HAN MATADO A NUESTROS FAMILIARES¡HOY SE LA VAMOS A HACER PAGAR ¡HOY DESMOSTRAMOS AL MUNDO LO PODEROSOS QUE SOMOS ¡HOY HAREMOS HISTORIA¡

Todos los españoles alzaron las armas y gritaron de acuerdo con la nación. España sonrió malignamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos y pudo ver que los ojos de sus soldados también.

** "Veo que no me equivocaba ,parece que tenemos una conexión con nuestra gente .Eso será muy útil "**

"¿Útil en que sentido?"

**"Serán completamente leales a nosotros ,no sentirán miedo ,no huirán , no sentirán dolor y lo mejor es que nos obedecerán ,no al rey, sino a nosotros. Sera la nación y no el rey el que gobierne."**

COMO ME ESTA QUEDANDO?ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS.

REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Agradezco a nicky con su aclaración sobre Argentina y a dragonadetinta96 con sus sugerencias

Cap 4

La reina Isabel y Arthur estaban organizando la defensa, pero la situación no era muy favorable. La mayor parte de su ejercito estaba reunido en Flandes para apoyar a los rebeldes y no podían traerlos porque los barcos españoles hostigaban a los suyos .

Arthur volvió a maldecir al español ,jamás había pensado que ese idiota fuera tan listo ,lo había engañado completamente. Ahora mismo el ejercito invasor se estaba aproximando a Londres y según los informes arrasaban todo a su paso .Pero lo peor es que decían que los ojos de los españoles estaban completamente rojos y cometían toda clase de atrocidades: saqueaban iglesias ,excepto las católicas, quemaban los campos y mataban sin mostrar piedad.

Al final comprendieron que no los podían hacer frente en campo abierto ,asi que decidieron reunir su ejercito en la ciudad y se prepararon para el asedio.

0000000000000

España se sentía en el paraíso ,ver la tierra de tu peor enemigo siendo saqueada ,quemada y destrozada por su propia mano era algo que jamás pensó que vería .

Al principio no quería ser tan cruel, pero luego recordó como contribuyo Arthur a destrozar su casa en la guerra del Francés y luego creo ese maldito Comité de No-Intervención durante su guerra civil

-Solo te estoy devolviendo todo lo que me has hecho Arturo-murmuro el español

Su ejercito había llegado a un pueblo que había sido abandonado por el miedo al invasor ,mientras recuperaban fuerzas .España se reunio con el comandante de los tercios Juan del Águila para realizar una estrategia.

-Estamos a unas horas de Londres ,si seguimos este ritmo no tardaremos en apoderarnos de la capital- dijo el comandante

-Pero estarán preparados y aunque hiciéramos un asedio no tenemos ni el tiempo ,ni los recursos necesarios para hacerlo.-replico la nación-Además tarde o temprano las tropas reunidas en Flandes llegaran y no podremos hacerles frente.

-Entonces que debemos hacer?

-Puede que no consigamos tomar Londres- dijo pensativo-Pero haremos que jamás olviden esto- termino esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

000000000000000

Al final los españoles llegaron a Londres , el asedio comenzó y lograron tomar la muralla exterior gracias a que las murallas no estaban muy bien defendidas. Pero la reina se refugio en su castillo y todos los intentos de tomarlo fueron inútiles .Pero eso no desanimo a los españoles que decidieron saquear la ciudad y destrozar todas las iglesias anglicanas para llevarse todos los objetos de valor.

Mientras España se dirigió a un bosque cercano a la ciudad ,para ver si encontraba algo que le interesaba. Después de unos 15 minutos encontró una mansión.

"**¿Que es ese sitio?"**

"La casa de Arthur"

"**Vaya creía que vivia junto a su monarca"**

"No siempre ha vivido apartado, porque creo que nadie quería que se enterara de que hacía magia"

"**¿Y que hacemos aquí?"**

"Ya lo veras" –replico pateando la puerta de la entrada

Antonio entro en el salón y se fijo que apenas había grandes cambios en el aspecto de la casa es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar, centro su atención en la librería hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

"**¿Para esto hemos venido, para buscar sus libros de magia? ¿Qué quieres recordar tus tiempos como inquisidor y quemarlos?"**

"No simplemente tenia curiosidad por la magia, además de que si me los llevo quizá podría aprender un par de cosas"

"**¿Y quien te enseñaría? Apenas hay naciones que sepan hacer magia."**

"Conozco a alguien que creo que me podría ayudar"

0000000000000000000000

Pasaron unos cuantos días de asedio hasta que al final los españoles se tuvieron que retirar cuando recibieron la noticia de que los refuerzos ingleses estaban a punto de llegar. Esto podría considerarse como una victoria para los ingleses sino fuera por su situación: la mitad de Gran Bretaña estaba arrasada y aunque no pudieron tomar la capital completamente los españoles se habían esmerado en saquear y destrozarlo todo. Este hecho se convertiría en el Saco de Londres ,el saqueo interminable de casas, palacios y iglesias protestantes. Un espanto ,que los ingleses recordarían ya para siempre como algo marcado a sangre y fuego.

Mientras los españoles lograron embarcar con sus riquezas y llegaron a España como unos héroes. La reacción de las demás naciones fueron de sorpresa, por ver el golpe de audacia del español y de temor y respeto. Felipe II felicito a Antonio que aunque no pudieron destronar a la monarca inglesa consiguieron asestar un gran golpe a Inglaterra del cual tardaría mucho por recuperarse.

El Vaticano quiso felicitar al monarca y a su nación por haber destruido y "purificado" aquel nido de herejía. Antonio aprovecho para hablar con Cati (como la llamaba ella) la representación de los Estados Pontificios y que en el futuro se llamaría La Ciudad del Vaticano.

-Hola Antonio ,te felicito por tu victoria .

-No fue nada ,la verdad es que no fue un gran reto.

-La verdad es que me alegro de lo que le has hecho a ese hereje. Seguro que ahora se le bajan los humos.

-Si- dándole la razón Antonio-Seguro que no lo olvidara.

-Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado-se sincero ella, el español lo miro confundido-Quiero decir que siempre me has ayudado, siempre me has defendido. La verdad es que no se como podría agradecértelo.

España sonrío ,es cierto siempre la había defendido y nunca le reprocho lo del Saco de Roma. Para el siempre había sido una buena amiga. Entonces de repente la abrazo.

Cati se sorprendió, durante un momento quiso apartarse pero el abrazo del español era cálido y reconfortante .

-No tienes porque agradécemelo ,te defiendo porque me importas y nada mas.

Cati sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a España y así se quedaron durante un rato.

000000000000000000

Arthur no había estado en la vida tan cabreado con el español, había logrado que lo odiara mas que ese odiado frog .Su país estaba en la ruina :mas de la mitad de su territorio estaba destrozado, muchos campos habían sido quemados y el reino estaba al borde de la bancarrota.

Lo primero que haría seria arreglar los destrozos y le devolvería el golpe al español en su propia casa. Además alguien había entrado en su casa y aunque no había sido saqueada se había llevado unos cuantos libros de magia. ¿Quien se los habría llevado? ¿Habria sido España? Pero en enseguida desecho ese pensamiento, si hubiera sido el habría quemado su casa en nombre de Dios y todos sus libros por considerarlos magia pagana.

¿Entonces, quien habría sido?

000000000000000000000

-¿Papa que son estos libros?-pregunto Nueva España

-Son libros de magia, he pensado que tu y yo podríamos leerlos juntos y ver si podemos aprender hacer magia.

-¿Pero la Iglesia no condena esto?

-La Iglesia condena la gente que hace magia para hacer daño a la gente y hace el mal con ella y tu y yo no vamos hacer eso ¿no?

-No…

-No te preocupes-respondió España acariciando su cabello- nadie te va a hacer daño.

Vale papi-respondió María

España sonrío y beso a su hija .La decisión no era mala. Maria era descendiente del Imperio Azteca y recordaba que ella era una gran hechicera. Aun recordaba cuando vio que ella y unos cuantos se convirtieron en jaguares, le dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Además si lograba aprender magia podría defenderse si Arthur le volvía a lanzar un hechizo y de paso aprendería unos trucos nuevos.

España se fue a contemplar la puesta de sol ,pensando en los hechos recientes. Había cambiado el pasado la armada española no había sido destruida y solo era la punta del iceberg. Sabia que muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEDICO LA PARTE DEL VATICANO A Gordafabi**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Agradezco a dragonadetinta96 con sus sugerencias

Contestación de reviews :

Validia: Agradezco de q te guste, espero q no te decepcione

thenordic5forever96: Muchas gracias y a tu pregunta…No lo había pensado, puede q lo ponga pero no lo esperes muy pronto

Andrea Perez: Guau muchas gracias por el cumplido, y no pasa nada si me amas XD

Cap 5

Unos años después del Saco de Londres, Arthur preparo la Contraarmada inglesa bajo el mando de Francis Drake y John Norreys los principales objetivos eran tomar Lisboa y poner en el trono al prior de Crato, Antonio de Crato pretendiente a la Corona portuguesa para convertir a Portugal en un satélite de Inglaterra. Pero la expedición acabo en fracaso gracias a España que ya sabia las intenciones del ingles de antemano y el resultado fue que mas de la mitad de la flota enemiga fue capturada y Drake fue capturado y ejecutado. Arthur se tiraba de los pelos .

Al final sin recursos ni dinero optaron por firmar la paz un año después(1592) ,hecho que sorprendió al español ya que la anterior vez la paz fue firmada en 1604 por el sucesor de Isabel, Jacobo I de Inglaterra y con Felipe III. Fue llamado el Tratado de Londres con las condiciones de que Inglaterra renunciaba a prestar ningún tipo de ayuda a los Países Bajos, abría el Canal de la Mancha al transporte marítimo español, prohibía a sus súbditos llevar mercancías de España a Holanda o viceversa, y prometía suspender las actividades de los piratas en el Océano Atlántico. A cambio, España concedía facilidades al comercio inglés en las Indias españolas.

El resultado fue realmente favorable para España ,Antonio lamento no tener una cámara porque la cara de Inglaterra no tenia precio.

Entonces debido a que Inglaterra ya no apoyaba a los rebeldes de los Países Bajos, estos forzosamente accedieron a hacer una tregua en 1593 lo que permitió un respiro para ambos contendientes .

En cuanto al tema de la magia apenas hacía progresos pero María cada vez mejoraba aun mas .Al final se dio cuenta de que no le costaba manejar la magia elemental de fuego y se enfoco en ese camino .Después de algunos años ya podía invocar fuego en su mano sin quemarse en el proceso y María sabia manejar la magia mucho mejor que Arthur.

0000000000000000000000000

Despues de algunos años Felipe II murió y su hijo, Felipe III, fue coronado como rey de España. La primera cosa que hizo España fue quitar de en medio al Duque de Lerma porque sabia que sus intenciones eran convertirse en el valido del rey para poder enriquecerse.

Otra cosa fue impedir la expulsión de los moriscos ya que en cierto produciría una gran despoblación en los territorios de Aragón y Valencia y afectaría en la agricultura y economía de estos .En cambio pidió a los moriscos jurar lealtad a la corona española y no facilitar o festejar las numerosas incursiones de piratas berberiscos que atacaban continuamente toda la costa levantina.

También aprobó algunas propuestas de un grupo llamado los arbitristas :repoblar la parte norte de Castilla que estaba despoblada debido a los ataques de los holandeses , reformar el sistema tributario para que el pueblo tuviera que pagar lo que le correspondiera según lo que ganaba, que los privilegiados (nobleza y clero) pagaran un pequeño impuesto y proteger la industria y la agricultura nacional .

Pero todo esto no era suficiente para poder sufragar los gastos del imperio. Se encontraba en el Nuevo Mundo intentando solucionar el problema cuando Colombia le dio un tazon de chocolate .España sonrio y le agradeció el gesto ,mientras lo bebia recordaba que Suiza realmente amaba esta delicia .De repente sus ojos se abrieron y abrazo y beso a su hija ,ya había encontrado la solución.

000000000000000000

-¿Que quieres España?-pregunto malhumorado Suiza-No me apetece perder el tiempo si no es importante.

-No te preocupes-contesto sonriente- solo me gustaría que probaras un producto único que esta en mis colonias-dicho esto le dio un tazón humeante de chocolate

Suiza miro el liquido con desconfianza y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y empezó a beber con ganas.

-Esta delicioso…¿Como se llama?

-Chocolate y te puedo traer mas .Solo te pido una cosa.

-¿Y que es?

-Se que eres muy bueno con las finanzas y me gustaría saber si podrías como conseguir mantener mis colonias y territorios sin tener que gastar tanto dinero.

-Hummm…-pensó Suiza ,la verdad es que la oferta era muy buena y si así podía tener mas de ese delicioso chocolate…-Acepto la propuesta

-No te arrepentirás- sonrió España

0000000000000000000000000

Gracias a la ayuda de Suiza ,Antonio consiguió como sufragar los gastos .Además de que comenzó a comerciar el chocolate por toda Europa y como tenia el monopolio se enriqueció rápidamente.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí ,logro comerciar este producto en Oriente ,incluso en Japón a pesar de que corto relaciones con el mundo exterior.

El reinado de Felipe III se caracterizo por la paz y la prosperidad de sus territorios. España aprovecho este tiempo de paz para estar con sus mejores amigos ,Francia y Prusia .Además de que a veces reunía a sus colonias y a Portugal, Bélgica y a Romano para que comieran juntos y ser como una familia.

Pero no acabo la cosa ahí logro conquistar dos territorios mas :Taiwán y Seychelles. La conquista de Taiwán fue bastante fácil .Primero llevaron misioneros para hacer que los indígenas fueran menos hostiles y luego comenzaron a colonizar la isla poco a poco ,respetando a los indígenas para que no vieran con malos ojos la presencia española. Además de que Antonio logro llevarse muy bien con Mei(nombre humano de Taiwán)

Pero con Seychelles fue algo especial aun lo recordaba…

FLASHBACK

Antonio contemplo la preciosa vista de las islas ,aburrido decidió hacer la ruta de las especias que consistía en bordear África hasta llegar a Oriente y entonces desembarcaron para reponer suministros .

España sonrió con melancolía recordaba a aquella chiquilla .Al principio fue una colonia francesa para después convertirse en una inglesa además de que Arthur la maltrato bastante. Se encontraba cavilando en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz.

-No nos haréis daño?

Antonio se giro para encontrarse con una niña pequeña de 5 años de pelo y ojos marrones con tez bronceada. Era la representación de Seychelles .

-No ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Es que a veces viene gente mala que nos hace daño…-contesto tristemente-Nosotros nos intentamos defender pero no podemos hacer nada

Antonio miro con pena a la pobre niña ,encima sabia que en el futuro no lo pasaría mejor. Así que decidió preguntárselo.

-¿Quieres ser parte de mi Imperio?

Ella la miro confundida-¿Que quieres decir?

-Me refiero que serás parte de mi territorio y yo me encargare de protegerte y cuidarte y cuando seas mayor te podrás separar de mi para ser independiente…Solo si quieres

Sey se quedo pensativa y el español espero. Sabia que lo que hacia no era normal, normalmente las naciones mas fuertes se apoderaban de las mas débiles .Pero el la estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para aceptar?

España sonrió y fue al barco a buscar una cosa .Ella le siguió con curiosidad y el le entrego la bandera del Imperio Español.

-Solo debes aceptar esta bandera y ya formaras parte

Ella sonrió y agarro la bandera .

-Acepto…

FIN FLAHSBACK

000000000000000000000

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar al final Felipe III murió sucediéndolo Felipe IV . España estaba nervioso porque sabia que si fracasaba nada impediría que comenzara el declive de su Imperio.

Comenzaba la Guerra de los Treinta Años.

TANTANTAAAAANNN ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC Y SI QUEREIS PODEIS DARME CONSEJOS Y SUGERENCIAS

REVIEWS?


	7. Chapter 7

ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Agradezco a dragonadetinta96 y a thenordic5forever96 con sus sugerencias

Contestación de reviews :

Tamat: Agradezco de q te guste, me alegra ver que piensas igual q yo sobre Arthur

Gordafabi: veo q te ha gustado, me alegra y además pondré la sugerencia ya q la guerra fue un signo religioso

Andrea Perez: ¡De nada ¡ Además has vuelto a salir XD

Cap 6

Aunque la guerra de los Treinta Años fue una guerra entre los partidarios de la reforma protestante y de la Contrarreforma (respuesta de la Iglesia Católica contra la reforma protestante) .También fue una lucha contra el dominio político de los Habsburgo austriacos y españoles en Europa.

Por un bando estaban Francia e Inglaterra que querían poner fin a la supremacía de los Habsburgo, además del Imperio Sueco (que comprendía Suecia , Finlandia y una parte de los territorios bálticos, (si veis la serie lo entenderéis)) y Dinamarca (tenia bajo dominio Noruega) que querían controlar los estados alemanes del Mar Báltico. Además de que eran estados luteranos.

Por otro bando estaban España , Sacro Imperio Romano, Austria y (para sorpresa de España) los Estados Pontificios. Mas tarde se supo que como en esta guerra podría hacer disminuir el poder e influencia de la Iglesia Católica ,el papa decidió participar .

Los bandos ya estaban formados ,pero solo habría un vencedor en esta guerra.

00000000000000000000

-La situación no es favorable-hablo Sacro

España tuvo que darle la razón ,el principal problema era que dentro del territorio del Sacro Imperio Romano ,su gente era católica y protestante .Debido a que su territorio no estaba centralizado .Además de que no tenia un gobierno capaz de imponer su autoridad y tomar decisiones .Era mas bien una confederación de estados que un estado propio. Esa fue una de las causas de su caída .

-Por si fuera poco Holanda podría unirse al bando enemigo-añadió Austria –La tregua que firmaron el y España esta a punto de terminar y esta es una gran oportunidad para que al fin pueda ser independiente.

-No te preocupes por Holanda-contesto España-De eso me encargo yo, no será un problema para nosotros.

-Bueno si dejamos a Holanda por un lado…¿Cuál seria la estrategia a seguir?-pregunto Cati

-Dejad esto para mi-dijo España ,mientras ponía un mapa de Europa en la mesa- Austria y Sacro se deberían de centrar en el frente oeste contra Dinamarca y Suecia ya que son los mas cercanos a ellos . Cati debe centrarse en hostigar a Francia y vigilar el frente este para evitar sorpresas. Yo me encargare de Inglaterra y Francia. Aprovechare la presencia de los tercios en Bélgica para que ataquen Francia y también aprovechare para abrir un nuevo frente por el Pirineos. Así tendrá dos frentes y así tenga que dividir sus fuerzas.

A los demás les pareció una buena estrategia y así estuvieron un rato planeando. Mientras que España se sumía en sus pensamientos. Quitar de en medio al conde-duque de Olivares fue la decisión correcta sus intenciones de centralización provocaron en Barcelona el Motín de los Segadores y la rebelión de Portugal provocando que se independizara de España todo por su maldita Unión de Armas (fue un proyecto político por el que todos los "Reinos, Estados y Señoríos" de la Monarquía Hispánica contribuirían en hombres y en dinero a su defensa, en proporción a su población y a su riqueza para así afrontar los pagos provocados por la guerra de los Treinta Años)

Al final la reunión acabo y todos se dispusieron a irse para prepararse .Entonces Antonio pidió a Sacro que esperara ,que tenia algo importante que decirle.

-Que quieres decirme?-pregunto Sacro ,cuando todos se fueron

-Simplemente quiero advertirte que si ganamos o perdemos la guerra .Tendrás que tomar medidas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que si no solucionas ya la descentralización que tienes en tu territorio, corres el riesgo de desaparecer.

A Sacro le dio un escalofrió- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

-La mejor opción seria que reunificaras todo el territorio y lo centralizaras en un solo gobierno. Así tus territorios no tendrán tanta autonomía y no correrás peligro de seas disuelto.

Al alemán le pareció una buena idea y el español decidió marcharse para preparar sus tropas. Pero antes de que se marchara Sacro le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

Antonio solo sonrió y contesto.

-Porque alguien te echaría mucho de menos ¿no crees?

Sacro sonrió…Si ,Italia le echaría mucho de menos le dio las gracias a España. Mientras que Dario se partía de risa dentro de el.

-**¡POBRE INFELIZ ,NO ME ACORDABA QUE CREIA QUE ITALIA ERA UNA MUJER¡**

0000000000000000000

Inglaterra y Francia estaban acordando los últimos detalles sobre la estrategia que iban a hacer.

-Entonces yo centro mis esfuerzos en Flandes y tu te encargas de Antonio por mar ¿no?-pregunto Francia

-Yes, frog con mis fuerzas y las de Holanda unidas ,Spain no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Una cosa Arthur que piensas conseguir en todo esto?

-Simplemente quiero hacer sufrir a ese bastardo y humillarlo

-Aun no has superado la paliza que te dio en tu propia casa ¿eh?-se burlo el francés

La cara de Arthur se volvió roja-¡Bloody hell!¡No me recuerdes eso!

-Da igual que no te lo recuerde ,porque seguro que España te recordara como caíste como un idiota en su trampa.

Inglaterra harto, se largo de allí, pensando en todas las formas posibles para humillar a España.

0000000000000000

España observo el tamaño de la flota enemiga , había navíos ingleses y holandeses esperándolos, la flota era mucho mas numerosa que la suya.

España suspiro preocupado ,aun no había recibido respuesta del holandés y esperaba que no hubiera rechazado su propuesta .Si las cosas se ponían feas ,esperaba que los nuevos trucos que había aprendido le salvarían el pellejo.

POV ARTHUR

Arthur sonrió malévolamente ,la flota del spaniard era inferior numéricamente a la suya. Se relamió los labios pensando en todas las torturas y vejaciones que le haría . Pero lo mejor seria cuando le arrebatara algún territorio suyo. Lo había estado pensándolo y Menorca y Gibraltar serian unos enclaves muy importantes para controlar el Mediterráneo, además de que la humillación seria enorme para ese español.

-Capitán, estamos a línea de tiro, los holandeses ya han empezado a preparar los cañones –le aviso el contramaestre

Inglaterra sonrió cruelmente. Si Holanda creía que iba a ser el primero en derramar sangre española ,que esperara sentado.

-Que todas las naves preparen los cañones ,quiero ver a los españoles en el fondo del mar.

Los marineros empezaron a cargar los cañones , las dos flotas ya estaban a punto de derramar sangre

-PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES

-LISTOS

-APUNTEN

-FUEG….

Antes de que pudieran disparar su barco recibió grandes impactos .Arthur se tambaleo pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente y pudo observar que la mayoría de sus naves habían sido alcanzadas y algunas ya se estaban hundiendo. Pero lo que le horrorizo mas fue que las naves del holandés estaban intactas y que fueron ellos los que los habían atacado

-¡Bloody hell¡ Maldito Holanda ,cuando te coja te voy a meter el sable por el cu…

Pero no pudo terminar porque los barcos de España habían empezado a disparar y estaba rematando a sus barcos. Inglaterra volvió a lanzar maldiciones .A pesar que le repateaba no podía ganar ,asi que ordeno a sus subordinados la retirada.

POV ANTONIO

España estaba riéndose ,al final Holanda había aceptado su propuesta. Eso significaba que la balanza se había inclinado a su favor.

-Capitán Antonio los ingleses han comenzado a retirarse ¿ordenes?-le pregunto un oficial

España sonrió- Sigan atacando quiero ver todas sus naves hundidas o capturadas.

España observo por el catalejo y vio que Holanda había empezado a abordar algunos barcos ingleses , también vio que la nave insignia de Arthur estaba huyendo a mar abierto.

-Ah, Ah ,no te vas a escapar Arturo-diciendo esto ,murmuro unas palabras y una bola de fuego apareció en sus manos. La lanzo al barco enemigo que impacto en las velas y rápidamente el fuego comenzó a extenderse. Los ingleses intentaban desesperados apagar el fuego ,pero era inútil.

España pudo observar con satisfacción como se hundía la nave y ordeno que recogieran a los náufragos. Sonrió con crueldad cuando le trajeron a Inglaterra desmayado atado de pies y manos.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos con el ,capitán?

-Enciérrenlo en la bodega y no permitan que escape, podremos rumbo de nuevo a España.

"**¿Que piensas hacer con el?"**

"Simplemente voy a torturarlo y humillarlo de la misma forma que hizo conmigo"

**Dario empezó a reír macabramente** **"Pues yo no pienso perdérmelo"**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS **

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
